Unnamed What-If Scenario
by Foxboy614
Summary: A rewrite of the episode "The Unnamed Episode". With some changed dialogue, scenes, and some added Tails X Sticks. Requested by Skye Prower 2016. I OWN NOTHING!


**I own nothing. I am merely a fan doing this as a request to Skye Prower 2016.  
This is a "what-if" scenario from the Unnamed Episode. It's also a bit of a rewrite, but I'll try not to make it TOO similar. There will be some new quotes and changed dialogue. Plus, some redone scenes. I mean no ill intent for this story. I am not trying to claim ownership.**

It was a relatively normal day at the village. The people were gathered at the mayor's hall for a meeting. "As we all remember, the epicenter of tourism for our fair village was the giant ball of twine." Mayor Fink said. "That is, until SOMEONE unwound it!" he added, directing his glare towards Sonic, who also received jeers from the other villagers.  
"I only did it to prevent a rock slide from flattening the village!" Sonic defended. "You should be THANKING ME for doing that." he added. He soond got tickled and smiled a bit. "I remember it like it was just yesterday..." he said, looking off into space.  
"I'm going to have to stop you there." Mayor Fink said, pulling Sonic back into reality. "We need to reinvigorate tourism. Any suggestions?"  
"Make you guys actually smart?" Sonic snarked, earning a slap to the head from Amy. But he also saw her mouthing _"That was still a good one"_ to him.  
"I say we sell t-shirts for the town. You know, get our name out?" Amy suggested.  
"Great idea." a cat villager said. "But, there's a problem there… what exactly IS our village's name?" he asked.

That made everyone stop and look around to see if anyone had an idea of what it was. But no one did. Amy herself was also confused, and a bit curious. "Surely, this village HAD to have had a name once upon a time." she said. "Well, I think I know what comes next; to the library!" she shouted, shooting her fist up in the air. But everyone just looked at her in confusion.  
"OR..." Tails intervened, holding a finger up. "We could look online for the history of the village."  
"But the library is an important resource for knowledge and wisdom." Amy pointed out, hoping to defend her claim. "With its easy access, multiple shelves loaded with hundreds of books, and its-"  
"Found it!" Tails said, cutting her off. The villagers cheered while Amy growled in annoyance and defeat.

He began to read the article he had pulled up, learning about why and how the village got its name. "According to this, our village was originally named 'Badgerville' after it's founder, Jebediah Badger. He was a cunning and ruthless bank owner and land developer, manipulating the system to rise to power."  
"It's a good thing we don't let people like THAT into power anymore… hehehe..." Mayor Fink said sheepishly. Apparently, that hit him close to home.  
"Anyways, he would kick people out of their homes and buy their land, expanding on it to further his empire and line his pockets with more money." Tails continued. "And so, fed up with his tyranny, the villagers ran him out of the village, and tore down ALL of his signs, wanting nothing to do with the badger. But after it was settled, the people were too lazy to put up new ones and pick a new name. And eventually, the name was lost to time." he finished. "So, as far as we're concerned, the village is still named Badgerville."  
"So, stupid AND lazy." Sonic snarked again. Amy slapped him in the back of the head again, mouthing _"Good one"_ to him.

"Wait a minute! That can't be right!" Sticks said in protest. "Give me that!" she yelled, taking the pad from Tails. As she read the article, her anger faded away and became a look of horror. "No… NO…! Th-th-this is not possible!" she yelled in horror.  
"What's wrong?" Tails asked.  
"Jebediah Badger was… was… my GREAT GREAT GRANDFATHER!" Sticks cried out, earning a series of gasps of shock. "My grandfather was… THE MAN!" she cried out. Tails rubbed his ears; her yelling and screaming hurt his ears.

 *** Time-skip ***

At Sticks' burrow, Tails and Amy were sitting with her on her bed, trying to comfort her. "Jebediah Badger stood for everything I hate in this world; abuse of power and oppression! Not to mention shoddy sign construction." she said. Tails rubbed her back comfortingly.  
"I know learning about that is hard for you, but don't let it get you down." Tails told her.  
"Yeah. You have no control over that." Amy added. "So you have nothing to be ashamed of." Sticks smiled at them.  
"I guess you're right. I guess I overreacted. Thanks guys." she said. She gave Amy a hug, then gave Tails a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

 *** Time-skip ***

Later on, in the village, Sticks was walking with Tails and Amy through the village. During their walk, the villagers were giving Sticks some nasty glares and looks. Sticks was looking back at them with uncertainty and unease. "I can't help but feel that everyone's looking at me weirdly." she said.  
"And how is that different from every other day?" Amy asked.  
"Because this time, it isn't out of paranoia." Sticks pointed out. "PEOPLE! LISTEN! I DON'T EVEN AGREE WITH JEBEDIAH BADGER!" she cried out to a crowd of people. "I try to help people in any way I can. Heck, I've probably saved that walrus baby like fifty times!" she added, gesturing to the baby. The mom, who was at a nearby ice cream vendor, turned and picked up the baby and held him close.  
"Don't you talk that way about my baby!" she yelled. But then Tails stepped forward.  
"Lady, you're 100x a bigger threat to that baby than Sticks could EVER be!" he snapped at her.  
"We can't just sit idly by and let our village be named after some no-good stinking badger!" the vendor yelled out.  
"I agree!" Sticks said. "So let's put our heads together and-"  
"AAAAGH! She's coming closer!" the monkey elder yelled out in fear. Everyone then ran away in multiple directions, screaming in fear.

Sticks, Amy, and Tails were left standing there in shock. Tails was about to go and hunt them all down and chew them out, but Amy stopped him. "Yeah… on second thought… maybe I should lay low for a while." Sticks admitted. "Amy, you go with them and make sure they don't name the village something stupid." she told Amy.  
"Will do." Amy said, running off to the mayor's office.  
"I'll stay with you." Tails said. "I figure you could use some company and a friend to be there for you." Sticks smiled and hugged him close.  
"Thanks Tails." she said. The two head off to Sticks' burrow.

 *** Time-skip ***

At the mayor's office, the villagers were trying to come up with a name for the village. So far, no one could come up with a proper name. Among the dumb suggestions were "Shimmiedown Town" and "Sonictopia". Even "Knuckles" for crying out loud. No one could come to an agreement.  
"What we need is a name that sounds nice and boosts our image." Amy said. "Like maybe..." she trailed off, trying to think of a name. Eventually, one came to her. "Pleasant Valley!" she called out. The villagers talked among themselves, debating on whether it sounded good or bad.  
"Hmm… intentionally vague, bordering on misleading, yet not open to legal dispute… I love it!" Mayor Fink said. And the other villagers cheered in agreement.

But then, all of a sudden, and without any warning, the door swung open, revealing Eggman with his two robots, Orbot and Cubot. "Not so fast!" he yelled out, storming in. The villagers gasped in shock, worrying that he had come to attack them. "Calm down. I'm not here to attack you guys. I just heard that you were looking for a new name for our village. And I have the perfect name for it; Eggman City!"  
"I LOVE IT!" Knuckles said in agreement. Sonic face-palmed.  
"No, you idiot. That's a terrible name! We're not naming it Eggman City!" Sonic said.  
"And WHO decided to make YOU king?!" Eggman retorted. "I say, we should let the PEOPLE decide!" he called out.  
"But we already decided! We chose 'Pleasant Valley'!" Amy said in anger.  
"You can't just DECLARE a name! There's a legal process to be had!" Eggman pointed out. "You have to draw up a proposition and hold a referendum. Unless you wanna go all 'Jebediah Badger' on the situation." he added.  
"BOOOOO!" the villagers jeered. Amy growled in annoyance and placed her hands on her hips.  
"Fine! We'll take votes. The one with the most is what we name our village." she said before sticking out her hand. "Deal?" Eggman grinned and shook her hand.  
"Deal." he said.

 *** Time-skip ***

Shortly after the meeting, Amy went to the village square with Sticks and Tails to hand out fliers to encourage voters. But when Sticks tried to offer one to the wolf elder, she hissed at her and walked away. Tails glared and was about to take off his glove and go after her, but Sticks stopped him. "It'snot worth it Tails." Amy told him.  
"But did you see her hiss at Sticks like that?" Tails asked in return. "I can't take that lying down." he added, stepping forward again.  
"Tails!" Sticks snapped, grabbing his wrist. "No. Please." she told him, softer this time. Tails looked back at the wolf and glared again, but listened to her and stayed put.

And needless to say, no one was lining up to Amy's side. With Sticks there, no one was willing to stay, since no one wanted to be associated with her. Things were not looking good for them.

Meanwhile, Eggman had set up a little stage for him to launch his campaign. "Are you ready for Eggman City?!" he asked excitedly, holding a hand up to his ear, awaiting a response. But he got nothing. _"Very well..."_ he thought. "First order of business: FREE T-SHIRTS!" he called out, pulling out a special t-shirt launcher. The citizens cheered and came running up to his stadium, eager to get a free shirt.

Amy, Sticks, and Tails watched them all leave and decided to go elsewhere. But everywhere they went, no one would have them. They would continuously run the three off, simply because of Sticks. And during their hunt for a new place to set up, they came across a slanderous video about Amy to make her look bad and make Eggman look good. And worse, the video even made Sticks seem worse than she actually is. Finally, she broke down. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" she cried out in tears, running home.  
"Sticks! Wait!" Tails called out after her. But he did not get very far before stopping dead in his tracks and falling to his knees. Amy saw his body shaking.  
"Tails?" she asked in concern. "Are you ok?"  
"I can't stand these fools." Tails said bitterly. "They had little issue with Sticks until we learned that Jebediah was her ancestor. Now, they believe she's as bad as he was. It really boils my blood."  
"It does with me too." Amy told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But, there's not much we can do now. All that's left to do is just vote. **_*sigh*_** Oh, I just hope the people make the right choice."  
"I'm sure they will. The Democratic process never fails.* Tails said, hoping to lift their spirits up.

But oh, how they were wrong.

 *** Time-skip ***

"It's a landslide!" Soar the Eagle said to the camera. "The people voted, and Eggman City is the name they have chosen! Eggman won with an astonishing 98 votes, while Amy only won a measely 2 votes. I'm here now with Dr. Eggman himself, the man of the hour!" he said, holding the mic up to Eggman.  
"Why, thank you." he said, taking the mic from Soar. "I also wanna thank the people for being easily swayed by my charismatic campaign, and voted without even reading the proposition itself." Soar chuckled.  
"And why would they? Your commercials and free t-shirts got the memo out loud and clear." he said.  
"Yes, but there's one thing I should mention." Eggman added. "What the shirts didn't mention was that, hidden in the verbiage of the ordinance was a clause that would give me ABSOLUTE POWER!" he said.  
"Is that so? Well then..." Soar said, pausing when he let what Eggman said sink in. "Wait… WHAT!?" he cried out. Eggman laughed evilly.  
"That's right fools! You just elected me your supreme leader!" Eggman said triumphantly. "Oh, and I'm shutting down the media." he added quickly, immediately making the camera turn off.

Everyone just stood there in silence, letting what Eggman say reply in their mind. Amy and Tails face-palmed. "And with that… the cure just became worse than the disease." Tails said.  
"And this is FURTHER reason why the people of this village are a bunch of blithering idiots." Sonic said bitterly. He immediately tensed up, waiting for a slap to the head of a punch to the gut from Amy. But he was surprised when she did not.  
"Sonic… at this point… I'll let you say whatever you want about these fools." she told him. "They make Knuckles seem like Tails by comparison."  
"Yeah." Knuckles said. But when he realized what she meant, he gave her an indignant look.

 *** In the mayor's office ***

Eggman had already set up in the office, reclining in the chair and propping his feet on the table. "Ain't our system grand, boys?" he asked.  
"Indeed it is, sir." Orbot said. "But now that you're a leader, you'll need a cabinet. Mind if I show you my resumé?"  
"Oh, my boys. Now that I'm leader, I've got some BIG plans!" Eggman said, unreclining.

 *** At Eggman's lair ***

Eggman was watching with evil glee as the fennec trash man rolled his garbage out. "Yes, yes, that's it. It's about time you start collecting my trash in a timely manner." he said, followed by an evil laugh. "Well, now that THAT'S settled, time to get on with my OTHER big plans. This time, it's for the village itself. It's DEMOLITION TIME!" he yelled.

 *** Back at the village ***

Eggman had taken a special bulldozer and went into the village with it, ready to tear it down. The villagers ran away in fear. But while they ran from it, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy ran towards it. They stood in front of Eggman, making him stop. "What the heck do you think you're doing?" Sonic asked.  
"What's it look like, you blue rat? I'm going to tear this place down to the ground to build my theme park! That will surely bring in tourists." Eggman explained. "You're welcome, by the way." he added.  
"But what about the villagers?" Amy asked. "What will happen to them?"  
"Oh, they can work for me in the theme park offices. So it all works out." Eggman explained nonchalantly. The team got into a fighting stance, ready to fight Eggman and force him out of the village. "Need I remind you that I was elected supreme leader?" Eggman pointed out. "What I'm doing is well within the law, and there's NOTHING you can do to stop me!"  
"Oh, we'll find a way to stop you!" Amy said. "And I know how we'll do it! TO THE LIBRARY!" she shouted. But none of the three others would go. Amy sighed in annoyance. "Fine… I'll go by myself." she said in defeat before running off. But shortly after she left, Tails decided to go after her and help out.

 *** At the library ***

Amy and Tails pulled out book after book about law and politics. They were determined to find something that they could use against Eggman to strip him of power and kick him out of the village. Amy was taking notes on each of the books she read while Tails did the same.

For what felt like hours, the two read book after book, trying to find something.

But finally, they did manage to find something. As Amy and Tails reviewed their notes, they discovered something mind-blowing. Their faces lit up, and Tails' twin tails wagged like mad. "THAT'S IT!" the cried out in joy and glee. The villagers inside the library all shushed them. "Sorry." Amy said sheepishly. "Tails. Take this to Sticks. Tell her the news." she said, handing Tails a rolled-up piece of paper. Tails immediately took it from her and went to find Sticks. Meanwhile, Amy went back to the village to join Sonic and Knuckles.

 *** At Sticks' Burrow ***

Tails rushed to Sticks' burrow to tell her the good news. "STICKS! You're not gonna believe this! Me and Amy just found something b-" Tails said excitedly until he saw Sticks packing a bag full of her stuff. "Sticks? What are you doing?" he asked with concern.  
"This village is no place for a badger like me." she said sadly, feeling a tear leave her eye. Tails walked over and wiped it away.  
"But that's where you're wrong!" Tails told her. "Me and Amy went to the library, and we discovered something amazing! While it is true that Jebediah fled the village, he never released ownership of the village! So technically, he still owns the land!"  
"Grr… that greedy, no-good..." Sticks mumbled in anger, trying to shove her banjo inside it.  
"Sticks, don't you get it?! Legally, the land now belongs to Jebediah's only descendant; YOU!" Tails further explained. Sticks felt her face lit up.  
"So you mean… I own the village… and everything in it?!" she asked excitedly.  
"Yep. Everything from the well to the library. It's all yours!" Tails said.  
"Even the invisible tower where the government hides all the aliens?!" Sticks asked. Ails chuckled and face-palmed, shaking his head in amusement.  
"If that was a thing, then yes." Tails told her.  
"Well then, what are we waiting for?! Let's go kick Eggman out of the village!" Sticks yelled out.

 *** Back in the village ***

Sonic and Knuckles, joined now by Amy, were still standing in front of Eggman, who was now going over plans for his theme park. He was even talking about destroying the youth center to expand the funnel cake booth. And soon, Sticks and Tails came running up to them. "GUYS! ME AND AMY JUST DISCOVERED SOMETHING BIG!" Tails called out. "WE DID SOME RESEARCH, AND DISCOVERED THAT STICKS IS THE RIGHTFUL OWNER OF THE VILLAGE!"  
"BOOOOO!" the villagers jeered.  
"BUT I'M GIVING THE LAND BACK TO YOU!" Stick added.  
"YAAAAAY!" the villagers cheered.  
"And it was all thanks to the library!" Amy added.  
"BOOOOO!" the villagers jeered again. Amy sighed in annoyance.  
"Oh, COME ON, YOU PEOPLE!" she yelled in exasperation.

Eggman knew she had him beat there. But he was not going down wthout a fight. "It doesn't matter. I'm still going to flatten this village! Even if my leadership has been nullified, I'm still taking that youth center down!" he said, pushing a button on his wrist device, calling for multiple Ball Bots to come bouncing along. Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles immediately went to intercept them. Meanwhile, Tails and Stikcs were going to go against Eggman. Sticks whipped out a bo staff to combat Eggman and his machine.

Eggman jumped from his usual carrier back into the bulldozer and threw Orbot and Cubot out and pushing the control stick forward, making the bulldozer destroy the ice cream vendor's vendor.  
"Awww..." the cat said, looking at what was left of his vendor. Eggman continued on to the youth center, but Sticks stood in front of him, ready to stop him. "Out of my way, you feral freak!" Eggman yelled, trying to use the bulldozer's scooper to flatten Sticks. But she jumped out of the way. She watched as the bulldozer made its way to the youth center, where Tails was helping the kids to evacuate.  
"Come on, kids! Run! You can resume coloring later!" Tails told them. He quickly looked inside and made sure that no one else was inside before booking it himself, making sure the kids got to safety.

Sticks saw the others still fighting off the robots. She knew they were doing their part, and Tails just did his. And now it was time for HER to do HER part. It was time to show that she was nothing like her evil ancestor. She spun her staff above her head and ran forward, using the momentum to pole-vault onto the bulldozer and in front of Eggman. Eggman growled at her, while she growled back at him. She lifted the staff above her head, trilling her usual battle cry. "HYAAAAH!" she yelled, stabbing the staff into the control stick, lodging it stuck and making the bulldozer go backwards. Eggman tried to push it forward, but it was stuck tight.  
"What the-?! NO! It's stuck!" he cried. As his machine continued to go backwards, it took out the last of the Ball Bots and eventually left the village. "You win this time!" he yelled out before going out of ear-shot.  
"We basically win every time." Sonic pointed out bluntly.

Now that the invasion was over, the villagers gathered by the youth center where Tails and Sticks were standing. Mayor Fink stepped forward, as did Sticks. "I guess we all owe you an apology." he said. "We were wrong about you… and Sonic… as rude as what he said was, was right about us." he added. "But for your heroics, and for saving our village, we'd be honored to have our village keep the name Badgerville."

"YAAAAAY!" the villagers cheered. Sticks blushed and rubbed her arm.  
"Thanks, you guys." she said. "But, as honored and flattered as I am, I've decided it needs a new name. And I know just who to name it after."  
"Really? And who would that be?" Mayor Fink asked.  
"Someone who deserves it. Someone brave. Someone heroic. Someone selfless. Someone who's stuck with me through thick and thin!" Sticks said. Sonic smiled and walked forward.  
"Wow Sticks. I'm honored you would name the village after me." Sonic said. Amy rolled her eyes and pulled Sonic back by the neckerchief, making him gag in the process. "What?" he asked. But Amy just glared at him.  
"No Sonic. It's not you." Stikcs told him. "Actually, I've decided to rename the village… Fox Village, after our very own Miles "Tails" Prower. My best friend, and my boyfriend." she said.

Tails was shocked. For once, he actually got recognized for what he did to help out! And to have the village named after him by Sticks was the biggest honor he could think of. "You… You really mean it?" he asked in disbelief. Sticks smiled warmly and took his hand in hers.  
"I do." she told him. "You were there for me, even when the village turned on me. You were there to comfort me in my time of need. And you were even willing to scrap with the villagers, just for me. For that, you deserve this."

Tails felt his heart swell and warm up. He smiled and removed his hand from hers, only to loop that arm around hr waist. "C'mere, you." he said as he pulled her in for a kiss. Sticks squeaked in delight and kissed back, raising her leg up and looping her arms around his neck.  
"Awwww." he villagers said at the cute sight.

"I still say we should have named the village 'Knuckles'." Knuckles said, crossing his arms. "Though, why, I have no idea." he added. Sonic and Amy face-palmed.  
"Knuckles… give it up." Amy said. Knuckles sighed, but agreed to do so.

Finally, once the new name was decided upon, Sticks went to the mayor's office to settle out some paperwork, transferring the village from her to the mayor. And once she got done with that, Tails invited her over to his house for a nice dinner and a movie. Sticks happily agreed. So the two headed off to Tails' house, hand-in-hand. At last, all was right within Fox Village once more.

 **The End**

 ***And finished! How was it?**  
 **Let me know what you thought, if you want, and stay tuned for my next fic, and for the next chapter of Finding Sly, if you're waiting for that still. I will still finish that, don't you worry.**  
 **So until next time, God bless, and have a great day!**


End file.
